


Там, где нет теней

by Bathilda



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Sleeping in Light, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, спойлер к s05e22
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шеридан встречает другого важного для Деленн мужчину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где нет теней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where No Shadows Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118408) by rivendellrose. 



> Бета: нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: отправлено  
> Permission for translation: was asked, but since there was no answer I dared to post it without it. The translation will be removed per author's request if necessary.

 

_Смотри, солнце встает._

* * *

— Итак, вот оно.

Джон Шеридан очутился в месте, залитым ярким светом. Светом, который был ярче света солнца, на которое смотрел Шеридан. Его мама всегда говорила ему не делать этого, но сейчас он спросил себя, какой вред это может принести, когда он умирает? Так что он бесстрашно смотрел на солнце, тем более что с ним был Лориен — Джон всегда полагал, что он будет рядом с ним в самом конце, — так что все должно было закончиться благополучно.

Деленн обычно говорила о смерти, как о месте, где нет теней. Шеридан всегда считал, что это фигуральное выражение, означающее, что там, куда ты попадаешь после смерти, нет ничего плохого… но, как оказалось, там в буквальном смысле слова не было тьмы, ни единой тени. Единственное, что Шеридан видел кроме света — направляющуюся к нему размытую фигуру. Хм. Наверное, это было логично: свежеумерших встречал кто-то вроде гида, который рассказывал им об их… новом существовании, если можно его так назвать. А поскольку Лориена больше с ним не было…

— Папа?

Это была неплохая догадка, не хуже любой другой.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — насмешливо ответил Шеридану глубокий голос.

Фигура приблизилась, приобрела четкость, и Джон понял, что это совершенно незнакомый ему человек, что было достаточно странно, учитывая, скольких друзей он похоронил за свою жизнь. Вместо товарища или родственника перед Джоном стоял одетый в серый балахон минбарец, который был выше его самого даже без внушительного гребня. И он смотрел на Шеридана с тем благодушным раздражением, с каким порой хозяин смотрит на собаку, которая третий раз за день намотала свой поводок на дерево, носясь вокруг него.

— Что, ты не мог ради нее остаться там еще пару десятков лет? Она вышла за тебя замуж, а ты взял и умер практически у нее на руках.

Шеридан удивленно моргнул. Какого черта этот тип думает, что имеет право говорить ему такое?

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы остаться с Деленн и Дэвидом еще хотя бы на день, — прорычал Джон. — Кто ты вообще такой?

— Меня зовут Дукхат. Я был учителем Деленн.

— А…

Это отвечало на множество вопросов и вызывало несколько новых. Например, какова будет его дальнейшая судьба, принимая во внимание, что мужчина, научивший Деленн всему, что она знала о манипуляциях, лидерстве и применении террора, явно злился на него.

— Не волнуйся, здесь я не могу причинить тебе вреда. А жаль — я бы не отказался проучить тебя за то, что ты ее расстроил. Ты знаешь, что на Минбаре только брак священнее отношений учителя и ученика? Как только я взял Деленн в свои ученицы, она стала моей ответственностью, и не только на период обучения, не только на одну жизнь, но навечно. Каждый раз, когда наши души будут находить друг друга, я буду защищать и наставлять ее, как могу. Эта жизнь была не первой нашей встречей, разумеется, и не последней. Души минбарцев всегда находят души тех, кто им важен и дорог, снова и снова, до конца вселенной.

 _Только брак_ священнее? Шеридан тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать пришедшие ему на ум странные и не очень приятные мысли об одержимости минбанцев триадами и прочих вещах, которые он не мог облечь в слова. Он знал, что ему стоило уделять больше внимания тем текстам, которые всегда держала под рукой Деленн.

— Эм-м-м, ясно, отлично.

Дукхат саркастически взглянул на него.

— Очевидно, она вышла за тебя замуж не из-за твоего красноречия.

Все, с Джона было достаточно.

— Вот что, если ты собираешься продолжать в том же духе, можешь просто…

Минбарец покачал головой и поднял руку, призывая Шеридана помолчать. По какой-то необъяснимой причине тот послушался — весь вид Дукхата не просто призывал к подчинению, он его требовал. Но, возможно, на реакцию Джона так повлияло это место.

— Прости меня. Ты должен понять, что Деленн невероятно важна для будущего нашего народа и бесконечно дорога мне.

— Мне тоже, — рявкнул Шеридан.

Дукхат улыбнулся.

— Если мы оба сошлись на этом, значит, быть может, надежда еще есть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я уже сказал, душа минбарца никогда не расстается навсегда с любимыми. Если Деленн поступит так, как хочет — а если ты знаешь ее так хорошо, как должен, ты понимаешь, что она всегда добивается своего, — то в будущем мы все будем часто встречаться. Я хотел увидеться с тобой до этого, пока ты еще… тот, кто ты есть сейчас. Чтобы познакомиться и убедиться, что ты ее достоин. А если нет, — добавил Дукхат, — то сделать твою следующую жизнь невыносимой.

Если бы он был человеком, его хищную улыбку можно было бы назвать волчьей. Джон не знал, было ли в минбарском языке аналогичное выражение, но даже если нет, это ничего не меняло — улыбка все равно оставалась угрожающей.

— Так… секунду, ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты, я и Деленн не расстанемся целую вечность?

— Ты же не думал всерьез, что будешь единственным, кто захочет дождаться ее здесь?

Эти слова напомнили Шеридану кое о чем.

— Ленньер тоже?

Дукхат склонил голову, подтверждая его правоту, и усмехнулся:

— Тебе он не слишком нравится, так?

— Он никогда не испытывал ко мне теплых чувств, а в последний раз, когда мы виделись, пытался меня убить.

— Да, иногда любовь заставляет пойти на такое. — И этот сукин сын улыбнулся так, словно знал какой-то секрет, которым пока не собирался делиться. — Итак. У Деленн мудрая душа, ей не нужен старый учитель, из-за ностальгии торчащий подле нее каждую ее жизнь. Но я не позволю ей быть одной… и, уверен, этот ее Ленньер тоже. Я никогда не встречался с ним, но у Деленн есть удивительная способность завоевывать верность окружающих — у нее великая душа, а такое величие и сила невольно привлекают людей. В общем, тебе придется сделать выбор.

Шеридан всегда был убежден, что на том свете не существует никакого выбора, за исключением того, что был сделан при жизни. Сейчас он, кажется, начинал жалеть о том, что это оказалось не так.

— Да?

— Человеческим душам, видишь ли, не обязательно перерождаться. У вашей расы есть множество еще не родившихся молодых душ. Не знаю, изменится ли это со временем, когда ваш род постареет, но сейчас у тебя есть возможность остаться здесь, в мире и тепле навечно. Ты сохранишь свое «я», все свои воспоминания о жизни, которая только что закончилась. Или же ты можешь подождать здесь немного, отдохнуть и восстановиться, в качестве награды за свои земные деяния, и затем вернуться в холод и хаос, чтобы переродиться.

Шеридан решил, что Дукхат провел свою предыдущую жизнь, читая другим лекции и наставления, к которым он не утратил вкус и после смерти.

— А Деленн?

— Она теперь наполовину человек, и у нее тоже будет выбор… но я знаю Деленн: неважно, что телом она частично человек, ее душа осталась душой минбарки, и она выберет перерождение. Так же, как и я, и этот ее помощник, который захочет снова быть рядом с ней и служить ей и в следующей жизни, где он сможет попытаться лучше распорядиться тем, что предоставила ему судьба, — сказал Дукхат, качая головой как дед, который устал от шумной и безрассудной игры внука.

— Тогда и я выбираю перерождение, если его выберет Деленн. Я ее хочу ее оставлять.

— Подожди, человек, имей терпение. Подумай. Нет никакой гарантии, что в следующей жизни все будет так же, как в прошедшей. Душа Деленн тебя вспомнит, я убежден в этом, но она также вспомнит и души минбарцев, которые стали близки ей за время ее долгого существования. Не факт, что она с легкостью найдет тебя или что ее любовь к тебе останется той же. Что если теперь ты будешь ее учеником? Захочешь ты так жить? Любить ее, как сейчас, но не иметь возможности даже дотронуться до нее, не быть уверенным в том, что она любит тебя в ответ? Но даже если она будет любить тебя, это необязательно будет любовь женщины к мужчине, она может любить тебя как друга. Или же на момент вашей следующей встречи она может уже поклясться в любви другому. Понравится тебе так жить, человек? Не сойдешь с ума от ревности и отчаянной, безнадежной любви? Что если вы переродитесь братом и сестрой или найдете друг друга, уже будучи в браке с теми, кого будете любить не меньше?

Шеридан представил себе не ту жизнь, которая у него была, но ту, которая могла бы быть. Как после того, как он женился на Анне, и еще несколько лет после ее исчезновения он и представить себе не мог, что полюбит другую женщину. Как, впервые увидев вместе Ленньера и Деленн, посчитал, что они любовники или же соединены каким-нибудь священным браком. Такие союзы встречались, и Ленньер с Деленн определенны были достаточно близки, чтобы навести на подобную мысль. Тогда Джон почувствовал странную грусть, которую он списал на то, что ему не хватало Анны или, возможно, на то, что он неправильно понял намерения Деленн. К счастью, он избавился этого заблуждения. А если бы нет? Если бы все было по-другому? Что если Ленньер и Деленн были бы действительно женаты, как хотел бы этого Ленньер? Или же Анна не улетела бы на «Икаре» и когда-нибудь перебралась к нему на Вавилон-5? Смог бы он оставить Анну, милую, красивую, веселую Анну, настоящую Анну, ради Деленн?

— Теперь ты понимаешь, о чем я, — заметил Дукхат. В его голосе было одобрение, как у учителя, чей не слишком сообразительный ученик наконец-то усвоил легкий материал после долгих объяснений. — Твоя душа узнает ее, когда вы в следующий раз встретитесь, но ты не осознаешь, что происходит, и твои чувства к ней, как и ее к тебе, могут принять множество разных форм.

— Тогда как?..

— Нет никакой гарантии, Джон Шеридан. Есть только жизнь. И любовь. Так или иначе, Деленн всегда будет любить тебя. Она слишком упряма, чтобы измениться. — Дукхат замолк на мгновение и улыбнулся, и Шеридан почувствовал укол ревности к тому приятному воспоминанию, которым его собеседник сейчас наслаждался, но которым не планировал делиться.— Как ты бы там ни было, из того немногого, что я знаю о тебе, я могу сказать, что ты также всегда будешь любить ее. Ты будешь полным идиотом, если этого не случится. — Взгляд, который он бросил на Шеридана, красноречиво говорил о том, что тому не поздоровиться, если он все же окажется идиотом. — Неизвестно, как сложится твоя следующая жизнь. Быть может, ты будешь любить ее безответно или же проживешь одинокую жизнь, так и не найдя снова Деленн, и не понимая причину терзающей твое сердце тоски. Осознавая все это, ты по-прежнему уверен в своем выборе?

В этот момент Шеридан больше всего на свете захотел, чтобы пространство вокруг него не было таким ярким, пустым и открытым, чтобы там был стул или стена — хоть что-то, за что можно было зацепиться взглядом и не смотреть на Дукхата, стоявшего перед ними и ожидавшего его решения.

«Я не представляю себе жизнь без тебя», — сказал он Деленн двадцать четыре года назад, при его первой попытке рассказать ей о своих чувствах. Это до сих пор было правдой. Мысль о том, что в его жизни не будет Деленн, ужасала Джона. Он никогда не мог понять, как Ленньер мог так долго оставаться рядом с Деленн после того, как она вышла замуж, как мог глядеть на то, как она принадлежала другому, сходя с ума от любви к ней. С другой стороны, при схожих обстоятельствах Шеридан, вероятно, сам выбрал бы тот же путь, не захотел бы оставлять ее, надеясь, что сможет утешиться тем, что будет видеть ее каждый день, даже если это каждый раз будет причинять ему невыносимую боль. Дукхат был прав, могло статься, что Джону придется испытать это в следующей жизни.

— Ленньер еще жив? — спросил он.

Деленн никогда не переставала в это верить, но, с другой стороны, некоторые ее представления о ее ученике были несколько… странными. К тому же Шеридан подозревал, что даже если бы она и допускала мысль о смерти Ленньера, то бы никогда не призналась в этом. Она просто не могла принять это. Наверное, это была другая сторона той связи наставника и ученика, о которой упоминал Дукхат.

— Он не проходил этой дорогой, —ответил Дукхат. — Я бы встретил его.

—Но ты же сказал, что никогда его не видел при жизни. Как ты?..

— Тебя я тоже до этого не видел.

— Ну да. — Просто не думай об этом. — Значит, он еще жив.

И это значило…

— Ты считаешь, что он ждет.

Дукхат обошел его вокруг, и его тон напомнил Шеридану о старом знакомом его отца —адвокате, который, выйдя на пенсию, обожал разносить в пух и прах убеждения собеседников, выворачивая наизнанку их слова и логику. Деленн, по крайней мере, делала это гораздо тоньше.

— Ты веришь, что он дожидался твой смерти, чтобы потом вернуться к Деленн и занять твое место? — продолжил Дукхат.

— Разве он не этого хотел? Он пытался меня убить! А она просто… она бы даже не поверила в это, так? Она бы никогда не поверила, что он это сделал, если бы ему это удалось.

— Да, он этого не сделал.

Деленн клялась, что Ленньер возвращался, чтобы помочь ему, когда она столкнулась с ним в коридоре. Она настаивала на том, что вернулся, чтобы спасти Джона, что он опомнился и изменил решение, что он никогда бы не позволил ему умереть. Но Деленн потребовалось четыре года, чтобы признать, что любовь Ленньера к ней вовсе не невинная и платоническая, как она полагала.

— Я все равно не узнаю правду.

— Ты можешь спросить его об этом, когда он появится здесь, — пожал плечами Дукхат. — В любом случае, вполне возможно, что он уже с ней. Еще пара месяцев… или же год-другой, и необходимость соблюдать приличия наконец отпадет, и они смогут утолить страсть, которая так долго терзала его. Ты мертв всего несколько часов, а у него было двадцать лет, чтобы все спланировать. Все обдумать, сотни раз задаться вопрос, примет ли она его назад… Для человека двадцать лет, может, и долгий срок, но для минбарца — не очень. Деленн проживет еще много лет, а ее сын уже взрослый, и у него своя жизнь. Ты хочешь, чтобы она провела остаток отпущенных ей лет одна, не имея никого, кто заботился бы о ней и любил?

— Нет, но…

— Да, у нее, конечно, есть друзья. Друзья-люди, верно? Которые умрут лет через тридцать-сорок, и у нее останется только взрослый сын и народ, который не до конца принимает ее из-за той жертвы, которую она принесла ради него.

‒ Что я должен был сделать, по-твоему? Я не хотел ее покидать, но…

‒ Нет, конечно же, нет. Мы не выбираем, когда нам уйти. Я тоже не хотел ее бросать. Я испытывал боль и вину, оставляя ее с этими глупцами из Совета, не доучив ее. Я беспокоился, что они не смогут преодолеть свою неприязнь и не примут ее мудрости… Однако все мы смертны. Разница между нами, Джон Шеридан, в том, я умер, ничего от нее ожидая. Хоть мне и не нравится тот факт, что она вышла замуж за варвар… ‒ Дукхат осекся, смерил Шеридана взглядом и, по-видимому, решил не продолжать свою мысль. ‒ Ну, уж точно за чужеземца. Правда, я одобряю твою бороду ‒ среди нашего народа это редкость.

Эти слова, в общем-то, мало что значили, потому что у Дукхата была почти такая же бородка, как у самого Джона. Интересно, отпустить ее было идеей Деленн? Джон носил ее двадцать лет и уже не помнил, почему решил ее когда-то оставить. Он был уверен, что сам так захотел… но он много раз видел, как Деленн ведет переговоры, и понимал, что ни в чем не мог быть уверен в этом отношении.

‒ Спасибо.

‒ Всегда пожалуйста. Что я имею в виду, так это что мне не слишком нравятся некоторые ее решения, но все они были ее собственным выбором, и я их принимаю. Каждая душа находит свой собственный путь, как бы мы ни пытались ее наставлять. Не мне ‒ и не тебе ‒ пытаться это изменить. Что бы ни случилось в этой жизни или же в следующей, или после нее, мы можем отвечать лишь за то, что делаем мы сами, а не другие люди. И теперь ты должен сделать первый выбор на лежащем перед тобой пути.

Джону понадобилась секунда ‒ и несколько промелькнувших в памяти картинок из прошлого: Деленн, дразнящая его в саду; надевшая то черное платье, которое ему так нравилось; улыбающаяся маленькому Дэвиду в то утро, когда он родился; беспомощно и потерянно смотрящая на Ленньера, присоединившегося к рейнджерам; плачущая и обнимающая Джона так, словно могла удержать его в мире живых силой своего желания, ‒ чтобы сделать выбор.

‒ Я пойду дальше. Без нее я никогда не буду счастлив, так что я попытаю счастья, переродившись. ‒ И, усмехнувшись, добавил: ‒ Атеисту сложно все это переварить, знаешь ли.

Дукхат лишь широко развел руками.

‒Я ничего не знаю о богах Джон Шеридан, только о вселенной. Но, думаю, ты принял верное решение. Возможно, Деленн поступила не так уж опрометчиво, как я полагал, выйдя за тебя замуж. Идем. ‒ Он улыбнулся и протянул руку. ‒ Пойдем со мной. Будем ждать ее вместе.

Рука, которую Шеридан принял, была большой, теплой и мозолистой ‒ настоящей, как у живого человека. Что ж, может, все будет не так уж и плохо, в конце-то концов. Чтобы ни случилось в ближайшие годы, Джон все равно скоро встретится с Деленн. И пусть все будет так, как будет, ‒ рядом с ней Джон в любом случае будет счастлив.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Джон пошел вместе с Дукхатом в слепящий свет. Где, как ему и было обещано, не было теней.


End file.
